


Running

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: When Finn Shelby has a close call to death, he only has one person to run to.
Relationships: Finn Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Running

"I like fucking everything."

That's what he had told the pretty Chinese girl before she put a gun to his head. He hadn't liked that.

"I'm alright," he had panted. "She fired into the ceiling."

He was anything but alright. The fear and adrenaline coursed through him missed with the coke, making the run to the pub feel like he teleported. His lungs burnt and his head spun and all he could feel was fear burning into anger. His brain was off.

When he got to the pub and his brothers stopped him from blowing off the Chinaman's head, he was lost. Confused. Pent up. Angry. 

He had been a runner for his brothers all his life, so he did what he knew. He ran. 

He hadn't had a destination in mind when he left the pub, he really hadn't. But you made sense. You had known him his entire life and had grown up with him and his lifestyle. You knew what happened, even if you weren't always happy about it. He trusted you like no other. 

Finn burst through your door that afternoon like he normally did, but you realized something was off right away. He was the only other person with a key, so you didn't move from your couch or look up from your needlework when you heard the door unlatch and burst open. 

"'lo Finn," you called, amused as always by your friend. 

You had a long history of Finn refusing to let you have boundaries 'for your own protection.' If you had a secret, he knew of it. If a man was interested in you, Finn had to vet him. It was endearing as much as it was grating at times, but you also knew that you could easily be a liability for the Blinders and for your own health if you tried to keep secrets. You were a vault of secrets of information about the Shelbys and the Blinders, and Finn was only trying to keep his closest friend safe. 

You barely had time to look up and move your project from your lap when a disheveled, sweaty Finn hurled himself at you on the couch. You let out a small yelp before you giggled and put your hand through the top of his hair as his arms wrapped around your midsection and he buried his face into your lap. He was shaking as he wrapped himself tighter around you, breathing in your scent with shaky breaths. You frowned as you began smoothing his hair.

"Finn, what's wrong?" You asked, fear starting to course through you. You had only seen him this scared a few times, and most of them dealt with death. Rather than answer, he buried his head in your skirts farther. 

"Finn you're scaring me," you said as you began to tremble in his grasp. You grabbed his chin to lift his face to yours, meeting his bloodshot blue eyes. 

"I thought I was dead," he mumbled before his lips crashed into yours, toppling you backward as he crawled over you and peppered you in kisses. "The Chinese sent a whore to put a gun to my head for business with Tom, and she shot the ceiling, and I ran to the pub and shot the ceiling, and I thought I was dead."

His lips found yours again and you kissed like he was trying to lose himself in you. Your mind was mud, thick with information that wouldn't process with your best friend's lips making you feel such heated feelings. 

You had always had feelings for your friend, but also knew his life and lifestyle wasn't exactly friendly for real feelings. He had only come to you like this once before when his brother had died. You were both mourning and found comfort in each other that night but when the day broke you had pretended like it was all a fever dream that never happened. You were friends. But now he was kissing you like this again in the middle of the afternoon and muddying your thoughts.

You relished his kiss for a moment, enjoying his urgency and need of you. But guilt set in and you pushed him back a moment as you felt his hands start to clamber up your dress to warm skin. 

"Finn," you said slowly in an exhale, trying to calm yourself as you met his wild blue eyes. "Do you actually want to kiss me, or are you trying to forget your head?"

He froze, his wild eyes focusing on you as his hands stopped clambering for your skin. He let out a heavy shaking breath as he reluctantly took his hand off your bare thigh and sat up, giving you space. You immediately regretted your question as you sat up beside him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have pushed myself on you, I should have--"

"No, it's--"

"I was such a fuckin' animal," he berated himself as he started pacing the floor, building up steam again. "To think I could just walk in here and attack you like that--"

"Finn-"

"--it's fuckin' dispicable, no matter what just happened," he continued. "I'm pathetic to think--"

"Finn," you said sternly, making him snap to full attention in front of you. "Sit. Down."

Finn immediately did as you said, letting his brain go on autopilot when a sharp tone was used on him. You knew the reaction was ingrained in him thanks to his brothers, but you hated to use it. You let out a sigh as you took his hand. 

"Now," you said as you tried to gather yourself. "Finny, why did you come here? Really?"

"I-" he stuttered, wrapping your hand in his. "I dunno. I didn't think. I just ran and here I was."

"I'm here for you, Finny," you said reassuringly. "I just need to know what you need. You need to talk to me about what's in your head."

"I just--" he started. "I was afraid. I didn't think of where to go. I just showed up here."

"So do you need a friend or a shag?" You said bluntly, irritation creeping in. "I'm not waiting here for when your whores are unreliable. I'm worth more than--"

"You're worth more than all the snow and guns in the world," Finn said as he scooped your face in his hands. "I came here without a thought because I know I'm safe with you, love. I don't need a fuck, I just need you."

"Finn Shelby you should have said it sooner then," you said breathlessly as you tackled him to the couch. 


End file.
